Cool
by discoballmind
Summary: Cupid has had a royally huge crush on Dexter Charming for forever after, but she knows he doesn't feel the same. It hurts her to see him with someone else, but she comforts herself in knowing that Dexter is happy with someone else. And that's fine by her, because Cupid only wants one thing, and that's Dexter's happiness. [Oneshot/Complete]


Hello everybody! I was without internet for almost a week, so I decided to pick back up my writing and touch-up on my skills, and I ended up writing a lot more than I ever had in a long time! I got the idea for this story from the song Cool by Gwen Stefani, and I really wanted to see how it panned out. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm very proud of it! ~DiscoBallMind

* * *

**Cool**

_It's good to see you now with someone else_  
_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_  
_After all that we've been through_  
_I know we're cool_

* * *

Dexter tugged absentmindedly on his white and blue scarf. He was seated inside the local coffee shop in the Village of Book End, waiting for one of his best friends forever after, C.A. Cupid. Dexter hadn't ordered his drink yet, he wanted to wait for Cupid to arrive. She was one the who had arranged this coffee meet-up (she didn't dare call it a "date" out of fear of revealing her crush on the boy) and he was happy to join her. The two had a lot to catch up on. It had been a few weeks since the True Heart's Day dance where Cupid urged Dexter to follow his true heart, and she wanted to know how things were going now.

The coffee shop was a rather quaint place, very small and cozy, but it was a popular place for people to get together and hang out at. Today it was unusually empty which was very curious to him. The sound of the main doors opening caught Dexter's attention. He looked up and saw a pink haired girl hurrying over to him.

"I am so so sorry I'm late!" Cupid exclaimed. Her face was beet red and she was breathing heavily. "I ran here as fast as I could! Blondie wouldn't let me leave, she checked me over like 20 times to make sure I was 'just right'." She panted as she took her seat across from Dexter, but she smiled after she got settled.

Dexter was astounded, he couldn't believe that she actually ran all the way here from her dorm, which was at least a half hour's walk from the coffee shop. "You what?!" He asked her incredulously. He had never heard such a crazy thing, but Cupid wasn't really your average girl. She was from a place filled with monsters and scary creatures abound. She claimed all the monsters she knew kind, but Dexter had his doubts.

"I ran silly. Now, ready for some coffee? I can't wait to do some catching up." She said as if it was nothing more than a simple activity. She gave Dexter another big smile, signaling that she was a-ok. Cupid didn't want Dexter to worry about her or anything. She had a huge crush on him, and she could hardly contain it around the boy, but in reality, Cupid kept her crush on Dexter very dormant. He had eyes for someone else, and Cupid didn't want to ruin anything that had already been established.

Dexter shook his head and smiled, he knew Cupid was a rather interesting character. "Yeah sure, let's catch up." They ordered their coffees quickly, they both got the same thing every time they went, and Dexter almost always convinced Cupid to let him pay for both of their drinks. He was very chivalrous; he was supposed to be a king after all.

They took their seats again and sat across from each other in silence, taking very small sips of their hocus lattes. There was a very light air between them; a comfortable silence. Cupid found herself looking right into his eyes, she was always drawn to his eyes. He kept the two beautiful, deep blue orbs hidden behind a pair of stylishly nerdy glasses, but when he took them off, they seemed infinitely more beautiful.

"So, how are you and Raven?" Cupid asked cautiously. Raven Queen was the girl that Dexter had his sights set on, and Cupid respected that and supported him. At the True Hearts Day dance, he had lost his will to pursue his crush on Raven, and he began his terrible habit of comparing himself to his older brother, Daring Charming who was more outgoing and had no trouble talking to any girl ever. Dexter on the other hand was rather awkward around his crushes, and he couldn't flirt to save his life. But Cupid gave him a helping hand and encouraged him to follow his true heart and she hoped that was enough to cheer him up.

"We didn't get to talk much at the dance, but we talked a bit afterward and I think we're kinda a thing now!" He said happily. His gorgeous eyes lit up when he talked about Raven Queen. Whenever he spoke of her he rambled on and on in a voice that was used when talking about something precious such as gold or jewels. The way he described her personality and her features, it made her seem like a goddess among humans.

"That's great Dex! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, and she really was happy for him. Although it hurt Cupid to hear him talk on and on about another girl, there was nothing she could do except be happy for him.

Dexter continued his very detailed description about how the two had started talking and about how he revealed his crush on Raven, which was definitely a big deal knowing that it was hard for him to express his feelings. Cupid smiled and listened intently at first, but after a minute or two she started to blank out. She stared at Dexter's face, which was absolutely perfect in her eyes and she knew she couldn't deny she was stricken by the sight of him. Everything about him was simply flawless in her eyes. She loved him, but she knew he didn't feel the same.

She knew they weren't right for each other. Sure she was the goddess of love, but she wasn't the one for Dexter. He was in love with Raven, and the happiness he got from her was all Cupid needed. Simply seeing Dexter in a good mood was enough to please Cupid. She may not be in his heart in the way she wanted, but it didn't really bother her.

She only wanted one thing, and that was for Dexter to be happy; and when he was with Raven he was. So Cupid didn't mind that her crush was one sided, as long as he was happy, so was she.


End file.
